Too slow
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: Red and Blue's wedding. SPECIALSHIPPING AND PRETTY SAD! Please review... Please? I will give you brownies!
1. The Fateful Wedding Yesh, I know, cliche

**AN: Oh my gosh, you lucky ducks! My rents have left for the night (for a potluck) and they left me all alone... YAY! So I'm sneaking on here again, and this time to write a horribly cliche oneshot. SPECIALSHIPPING RULES! Warning: pretty sad... Ok, with further ado, here's the oneshot!**

She looked as stunning as always, in that purple dress.

He looked as handsome as always, in that black tux.

Together, they were the perfect couple. Or were they?

At their wedding, Yellow stood, ready to make an objection. But all she managed to get out was, "Um, uh, um..."

She was not brave enough. Or was it the glare she sent her? The "perfect" wife?

She could never have him, for his heart belonged to another. That other being Blue.

The one who was perfect. The one who was beautiful. Yellow envied her, but knew better than to show it. For as long as Red was happy, she was happy.

And she valued friendship before guys. Or did she?

The preacher droned on and on, finally saying the words that would entwine their strings of fate forever.

"Blue Waterflower, **(AN: I didn't have a name for Blue, so...)** do you take Red Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Red Ketchum, do you take Blue Waterflower to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I... I do."

Yellow noticed the glance sent her way, the slight stuttering in his words when he said those two words. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Then you may kiss the bride." the preacher said in a monotone.

"Wa-" was all Yellow could get out before Blue pulled Red into a lipcrushing kiss. She sat back down and held back her tears.

He had loved her, but thought she didn't love him, when in reality, there was nothing she loved more. She would sorely miss him.

She crept out of the wedding hall and ran all the way back to Viridian. There, she flung herself on her bed and sobbed. Heartwrenching sobs that could be heard from a mile away filled the air inside Yellow's bedroom. As she drifted off to sleep, she knew she would always regret not being fast enough.

_I wasn't fast enough._

Fin.

**AN: Waa! I love specialshipping and I wrote this when I didn't! Waa! **

**Yellow: Can't you make this a twoshot that ends up with me and Red?**

**Red: Yeah! Yesh! Good idea Yellow!**

**Yellow: *blushes***

**Blue: HEY! Don't steal mah man!**

**Red: Blue, I'm not yours, I'm just yours in Iluvcandyiluvcandy's fanfic.**

**Blue: Darn...**

**Ok then! Should I make this a twoshot or not? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Memory Tree

**AN: Oh yeah! Today I'm on a roll! Thanks to Glaceon1362 and Guest (pokefan) for reviewing! :D This one has hinted OldRivalShipping. Don't likey, don't ready. So, my mum and dad are still out, and so... Here's the last chapter!**

During the wedding, Red had felt so helpless. Watching Yellow stand up, watching her stutter on the words, wanting to speak up and call the wedding off.

But he hadn't done that. All he had done was stare helplessly at the ground. Even when Blue kissed him, something had not felt right. He constantly thought of Yellow, here warm smile, her caring voice.

She even popped **(LOL, I almost wrote pooped) **up in his dreams. Always saying the same line, "Follow your heart, Red. Go to where it takes you."

On his honeymoon, relaxing in the oasis of Undella town in Unova, he still thought constantly of her.

Blue became worried because he wasn't eating, but he didn't care.

He had realized why Yellow dominated his mind; he was in love with her.

_And I still married Blue... _he thought wryly, shaking his head slightly. _How can I love one without breaking the other? _

He knew what to do. He marched over to Blue's bed, where she was sitting reading.

"Blue, we need to stop this." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me! You know what I mean!"

"Oh good. You know, I've been thinking about this. Our marriage."

"Oh good?"

"And I've decided that we NEED to BREAK IT UP. I've made a sore mistake by marrying you, I thought I loved you but it was someone else."

"Who was this someone else?"

"Green."

"You know, I have a similar situation. I married you, thinking I loved you, when reality I loved Yellow."

"So... Divorce then?"

"Yup."

"Still friends?"

"Yup."

"Good."

**Thisisbobheiaalinehesayhitoa llofyourandomawesomereaders! (AKA time skip to after divorce)**

Yellow was moping beneath the memory tree. The old tree they used to climb and play on. He saw her look up at the tree fondly, and stare into her lap.

He slid in next to her. "Missing me?" he asked, his minty breath falling on her face.

"R=red?" she choked out in disbelief. "You're supposed to be on your honeymoon!"

"Blue and I broke up. We both made mistakes and need to make them up to you."

Yellow looked over to Green, who was sucking faces with Blue.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" Red screamed, causing the new couple to break up and glare.

"Now, where were we?" Red turned back to Yellow, pressing her up against the tree.

"Um..."

Red leaned in for their first kiss. It was long and sweet, that is, until Green shouted, "PDA! PDA! PDA!" to get his revenge on Red.

It spoiled the moment, but it added a new memory to the memory tree; Red chasing a screaming Green while Blue and Yellow looked on in amusement.

Fin.

**So! A bit funny towards the end? Maybe? I dunno! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
